


Pencils

by dino



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino/pseuds/dino
Summary: My friend talked about a girl she met in chorus, and it was adorable how gushy she was about it. I decided to condense a few weeks worth of back and forth into one event.





	

"May I borrow a pencil, please?" I'd fallen into the "can I ____" trap one too many times, and had one too many smug, smarmy teacher respond with, "I don't know, CAN you?" Not today, satan. 

"What kind? Hard black? Mechanical? One with unicorns on it?"

I goggled for a moment, trapped between indecision, and the desperate urge to get the one with unicorns while still seeming like a vaguely responsible adult human. Mind you, I forgot to bring a pencil to chorus practice, but I did put on a bra, so in the end, I'd say I'm pretty damn responsible. I replied in a really small voice, while my face turned red. "I don't know. One with an eraser? The unicorn one sounds great." 

She laughed, and handed over the glorious confection of a pencil. It had metallic sparkle glitter with dancing rainbow unicorns on it. "I work at a pencil shop. Sometimes I forget that not everyone is down with the choices."

"This is down. Down is GOOD." 

"Please please pleeeeeease tell me that was a Star Trek The Next Generation reference!" 

"Oh my goodness! You like Star Trek too!?"

She got really excited, as we exchanged characters that we loved, best episodes, and how the original series was OK, but you don't subject someone to it until and unless at least a half a bottle of wine has passed. 

The conductor walked into the room. "Damn. Looks like we'll have to continue this next week."

"Or, you can call me, and we can paint our nails and talk about boys."

"Or girls," I said.

"Or girls."


End file.
